Gunshot
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: Summary: Starfire saw Robin’s death, yet how can he still be there, comforting her? There is a surprise at the end… RobStar StarRob RobinxStarfire Oneshot


**Gunshot**

-

-

-

Summary: Starfire saw Robin's death, yet how can he still be there, comforting her?

There is a surprise at the end…

-

-

-

"Titans, Go!"

Robin's familiar shout echoed through the street as five teens launched themselves at their recent…uh…_problem_ on their hands. At first glance, you would think him quite normal. Wearing jeans and a loose gray T-shirt, he was even good-looking.

But the titans had met him enough not to underestimate him. Sure enough, he dodged Robin's ferocious blows and a torrent of starbolts with inhuman speed without batting an eye.

He gave a sympathetic smile at Cyborg as he moved away from Cyborg's sonic cannon, avoiding Beastboy's claws at the same time, causing the beam to hit the green shapeshifter instead. Then he began running toward the other side of town with his bag full of money.

"Oh no you don't," growled Robin and ran after him, Starfire hot on his trail, leaving Cyborg to take care of the downed Raven and Beastboy.

The problem abruptly spun around and shot a torrent of wind at Robin, who skidded to his left to avoid it. However, the wind reached Starfire and brought her tumbling down onto a pile of trash inside an open dumpster.

After a quick glance to make sure she was okay, Robin resumed the chase, hoping the rush of adrenalin and his familiarity of the city would be enough for him to overcome the metahuman.

Sure enough, the gray shirted villain stepped into a dead end.

_Now I've got you,_ Robin thought. But then his opponent blew himself onto the roof of the building. Swearing viciously but silently, he shot his grappling hook towards the sky.

They resumed the chase on the rooftops of the city, both of them jumping from building to building. Robin thanked the heavens that the very first thing he had done when he arrived was to memorize the layout of the city. He smirked inwardly. This one was walking right into his trap.

The thief slid to a stop. He had reached the end of town, which meant there were no more roofs to jump to. Plus the building was too high for him to attempt jumping down, even with his wind-controlling powers.

Robin, who had been aiming for this, took advantage of the troublemaker's confusion and pounced.

"Who are you?" Robin asked through ragged breathing.

"Why should I tell you?" scoffed the thief pinned down on the ground, his voice revealing that he was as winded just as much as Robin was.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to jail. For a long, long time."

An evil grin spread on the thief's face. "I don't think so."

It was only then Robin noticed the gun in the thief's hand. Before he had time to even growl, a crack shattered the still night air.

-

-

-

Starfire had been looking around to find where Robin had gone, when she heard a sound like loud thunder. She didn't know what it meant, but it gave her a chill that had nothing to do with the night air. She sped to the place where the sound had originated.

She arrived just in time to see Robin fall backwards over the edge of the building, headfirst.

"ROBIN!"

Starfire never knew she could fly that fast.

-

-

-

She thought she had saved him. But even after he was safely in her arms, he didn't respond. Usually he'd look up and say something along the lines of "Thanks, Star." with such warmth that made her wish she could save him more often, if just to hear that tone of voice. But this time he was limp and heavy.

She laid him gently down on the concrete roof, quite worried, but unsure of what was wrong with him.

_Perhaps it is just shock…_ she thought as she looked into the mask covering Robin's eyes. She didn't realize that blood stained both her hands and Robin's red shirt.

Robin's eyes flickered open.

"Star…"

"Robin!" But the weak voice of her leader worried her even more. It was then she saw the blood seeping through Robin's hand.

Fearing the worst, she gently lifted his hand off. The moment she did, blood gushed out of the hole in his chest. She gasped, horrified.

"We must get you to the medical bay immediately!" Starfire cried and attempted to pick him up once again.

Something grasped her wrist.

"It's too late, Star…"

"Do not say that!"

But deep inside, she knew it was. Tears ran rivers against the orange skin of her face.

"Shh…Don't cry…" A green-gloved hand weakly brushed her tears off.

"Star, I love you."

"I love you, too." Her eyes were locked on his face, and nothing else existed for her.

Robin smiled faintly. "I'm sorry."

And like that, a definite grayness crept over those features she loved so dearly.

"NO!!"

The night was treacherously clear as anguished sobs resounded through the city.

-

-

-

There was a whoosh and a concerned voice entered Starfire's consciousness.

"Starfire, it's okay, I'm here." said the voice soothingly.

Starfire's eyes flew open and Robin's masked face slowly came into focus in the dark of her pink room.

"Robin!" At once, she rose to her knees and touched his face tentatively. Then, in a rush, she hugged him tight; a fresh wave of sobs tearing their way out of her throat.

Robin stroked her hair as he whispered, "Shh…Don't cry…"

But those words seemed to trigger even more tears from Starfire.

After a long while, Starfire's whimpers subsided. She held him at arm's length, stroking his face again and again, as if to assure herself that he was real.

"You are truly not dead? You are not an apparition?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Robin smiled, the one that always filled Starfire with warmth.

"I'm very alive, Star." He took both her hands into his own and placed them over his left chest. "See?" he said as she felt his heart pulse strongly and rhythmically under her hands.

"Oh, Robin, I was so afraid…"

"It was only a nightmare."

"It seemed so real…"

Robin squeezed her hand a little tighter in reply.

"Want me to stay until you fall asleep again?" he asked her. Starfire nodded gratefully.

-

-

-

Three teens stood at the Starfire's door that was still open, two looking very amused.

"At least they're both dressed." Cyborg sniggered.

"Yeah, they should really get married." Beastboy said, choking on his own laughter.

"Don't wake them." Raven said sternly, prepared to drag both pranksters away with her dark energy if they tried anything stupid.

"But Rae –" Beastboy whined. "This is such good blackmail material!"

"No. Go do Super Stupid Monkeys or whatever, both of you."

She closed the door, shooing the boys away at the same time. They didn't need to know why Robin was in Starfire's room.

-

-

-

Surprise!

I wouldn't really kill Robin off, even if it _is_ just a fanfic


End file.
